Parker
by becamitchel
Summary: High-school student tries to deal with her new gift and always saving the city and trying to win the love of her life. spider-man au G!p
1. Chapter 1

"Beca honey"

Beca's father lifting his head from the newspaper to caught his daughters attention

"yeah dad?" replied the brunette removing her eyes from her phone

"do you want me to take lift you to school or are you fine by walking there?" her father said getting up from his chair

"yeah that would be great thanks dad" the brunette replied

the brunette lifted her back bag from the ground and headed to the front before she got out she looked at the mirror taking a look at herself from the glasses to her black shirt to her skinny arms she smiled a sad smile "am I even attractive in anyones eyes?" she thought to herself

when she first emerged from the front door she saw her neighbor jesse shouting a bye to his dad

jesse saw beca and he waved excitedly

"hey beca! Goodmorning!" jesse said with a wide smile

beca rolled her eyes muttring a "not now jesse"

turned his head and chuckled lightly at the youngsters interaction

"hey jesse good morning do you want to ride with us to school"

"yeah that would be nice"

beca turned her head to her father's direction "yeah dad I changed my mind not gonna ride with this nerd I'm gonna catch the bus" beca said as she hurriedly ran to the bus she saw the driver take off as she sprinted as fast as she could she tried to reach for the side window as she shouted "stop the bus! Hey Alfred please stop!"

then a kid said "hey it's parker late as always!' as the rest of the kids laughed at her a very very I must say beautiful red head furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows

she stood-up quickly and walked the 3 steps to the driver

"hey there's a girl following the bus since three blocks stop the bus immediately"

the driver slowed down a little sad that playing with parker time is over

beca stepped into the bus a little flustered from all the running, hey running wasn't her best suit.

She looked left for an empty seat and a girl quickly said "don't think even about it" as she put the bag in the empty space she looked right as she found a fat kid and she grimced at the way he ate messily "nope not gonna sit beside him."

Then she locked eyes with a pair of familiar sky blue eyes she fell inlove with since she six years old

Chloe mary watson.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca didn't know what happened one moment she's smiling and the next she's on the ground

She balled her fists and inhaled a big breath, of course, she's going to fall like an idiot in front of her crush! her day couldn't start any better...

"What a loser." Bumper said

"Hey, back the off bumper! I wouldn't hesitate to punch you straight in that big nose of yours if I heard that you even thought about bullying beca or anyone in this school got it?" Tom said after helping beca from the ground and dusting her shoulder

Bumper mumbled, "whatever..."

"You ok there?" Tom said with a warm smile

Beca's eyes widen in shock and opened her mouth and closed it a few times

"Thanks, tom I appreciate it dude" beca said

Tom smiled at her then gestured for her to sit in his now previous seat which was not so surprisingly next to Chloe she stood there awkwardly drumming her fingers on her thighs trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating when her eyes connected with the person who she has a minor crush on...

OK, BIG CRUSH.

"Hi" the softest voice came out of those pink plumb lips

Beca's breath hitched and she felt her face redden slowly, she cursed herself internally and reminded her self to keep her cool in front of her as she stared deeply into those blue pools.

"Hey" she said and gave her a tight shy smile

"Have a seat beca, god are you ok? That fall was-"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just whatever I'm okay thank you Chloe" she said with a shy smile

"Beca parker" Chloe said while shaking her head with a small smile

Boy she already love the way that her name rolls of Chloe's mouth

"That's my name" beca said with a smirk

Chloe's smile only grew larger then she turned her head to look out of the window.

"Midtown high seniors remember it's a privilege to be here" Mr Carson said then glanced at bumper who was playing with a tennis ball

"knock it off bumper " Mr. Carson said is he caught the ball bumper was throwing in the air and into his palm

Beca snickers quietly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Hey, beca how are you feeling? That fall in the bus was hard" tom said with a sympathetic smile

"I'm fine tom, why are you being so friendly to me so suddenly last time I checked we aren't friends anymore" beca said with a tight smile

Tom looked back for a second but nonetheless, he smiled again and he kind of reminded her of Chloe always so friendly and caring

"I'm sorry beca I wasn't the friend of the year I got caught up in life and my grades weren't fantastic and I had to focus being with my dad in the company you know how he gets" tom said while rolling his eyes a habit he caught from being with the short girl

"So.. I'm sorry Forgive me?" he said

"Huh... I don't know.. you knew I don't open up easily to people especially the ones who abandoned me."

Beca said as she glared at him and followed walked to catch up with the group that was nearing the gates of the museum

As she was walking she lifted her glasses higher and her eyes connected with bright blue eyes that made her forget about what the talk she had with tom earlier

She saw Chloe smiling at her and Beca's heart fluttered she felt a smile tugging at her lips and immediately Chloe lifted her nimble fingers and gave her a lazy small wave beca was grinning now as she lifted her hand and midway waving Stacie and Aubrey walked passed beca and joined Chloe the both gave her side hugs and linked elbows together

Beca rolled her eyes of course why would a girl like Chloe wave at me.

before she walked inside a rolls royce parked on before her eyes she saw a kid about her age with black hair and brown eyes arguing with a man who looked an older version of him she waited patiently as he walked outside and smiled at beca

"Hey, becaw! so glad you waited for me" Jesse said

"Not in a million years dork " she smirks

"Shut up jerk face" Jesse said as he pouted

Beca just rolled her eyes and picked up her skateboard

"Let's get inside shall we" she said in a British voice and stretched her arms towards Jesse to link it with her elbow

He laughed at her and pushes her inside

'They are around thirty-two thousand known species of spiders globally they around the order Araneae'

a middle-aged Asian woman says as she walks into a laboratory

Beca looked everywhere amazed

"Wow, that's amazing! Look that's the most advanced electron microscope on the eastern seaboard it's unreal" beca said as they walk

Yeah. Wow." Jesse said carelessly

Chloe was walking annoyed with how bumper was trying to put his arms around her shoulder while nuzzling her cheek she pushed him away without trying to make anyone's attention get to them she felt as if someone's hard gaze was burning a hole on the side of her face

she looked sideways and her eyes connected with Beca's, beca looked away immediately and Chloe kept staring at her then she walked behind her and went to the other side

Beca moved her attention to the professor in front of her and Jesse but she wasn't focused because all of the things she said she already knows

Jesse nudged her

"her hey beca take a picture that spider looks cool"

Beca looked at the professor

"school paper?"

The professor gave her a nod then beca lifted her camera to take a picture then Jesse. Nudged her and the spider was out of the picture when she clicked the button than she was nudged by students and she moved her legs to walk no she doesn't feel like falling again twice at the same day

She looked at the next spider and lifted her camera again than one of bumpers goons nudges her she glared at them

Jesse looked annoyed at them "yeah leave her alone jerk face" he said

"Or what? Huh?"

"or his father gonna fire your father" bumper said as he high fives his friends

Mr. Carson suddenly grabs tom and bumpers arms

" what is going on boys! The next person who talks will fail this course I kid you not"

She walked towards Jesse

"Thanks for backing me up dude" she said and punches his shoulder softly

"Any time Becky" he chuckled

"Okay we're done you're not my friend anymore," she says with unimpressed face

'...an imminent awareness of danger a spider sense..'

"Hey look at that spider" Jesse said

"some spiders change colors to blend into their environment, it's a defense mechanism" beca smirked at Jesse

He looked at her with squinted eyes

"you're to smart for this school you should be in Harvard or something"

'...over five years Columbia's genetic research facility has ...'

Jesse looked at Chloe who was walking alone than at beca

"Hey are you going to talk to her or what?" he said

Beca looked at Chloe than at Jesse

"eventually" she said

"Will eventually is taking forever go talk to her like now.. or else" Jesse said threatening lightly

Beca swallowed a lump that was forming

She walked and stood beside Chloe

"Disgusting," Chloe said with a grimace

"They are actually cool, you know spiders can change their colors to blend in with their environment" she said

"Oh really?" Chloe said

"Yeah it's a defense mechanism" beca said

"Cool" she said

"Yeah.."

beca looked beca and saw jesse give her a thumbs up

She smirked again and turned around and saw Chloe looking at her smirk vanished quickly and blushed as she pursed her lips together

'...to encode an entirely new genome... combining the genetic information from all three... into these fifteen genetically designed super spiders'

Chloe looked at closely at the spiders and looked confused when she said

"there is fourteen," the redhead said

"Excuse me?" The Asian professor said

"Ones missing," said the redhead

"Hmm yeah I guess the researchers are working on that one," the professor said

Beca also looked closely at the nests in front of her she looked behind her noticing that Mr. Carson was gripping jesses arms ushering him to keep moving with the group

beca looked back to Chloe and saw how beautiful she was and saw the opportunity to get a picture of her

"hey can I take picture it's for the uh school paper," she said

"Yeah of course don't make me ugly though," Chloe said

"That's impossible" beca smiles

she lifts her camera and points the lens towards Chloe Chloe poses puts one arm on the table and lifts her chin and smiles at the lens

Beca lowers the lens for a couple of seconds to appreciate the beauty in front of her and lifts up the camera again perfect as the snap of the picture was heard between them

A small spider was on the roof going down from his nest slowly towards the photographer beca kept taking pictures of Chloe while she laughs lightly at every pose Chloe was doing while muttering great and amazing and great again

The spider was tangling close from Beca's neck

Chloe turned her head towards Stacie and Aubrey calling her

Beca lifts her eyes from the camera view to look at Chloe waking away

The spider bit on Beca's neck she winces loudly making a couple of students look her way in confusion her hand immediately smacked the place she felt was pulsing fiercely

Her breathing was short and quick and her eyes were wide she shook her head and tried to calm down for a second then followed the rest

What became parker didn't know this was the beginning of a new life


	3. Chapter 3

She stopped when her head suddenly started pounding painfully and she felt as if the whole world around her was spinning

Like any moment and she'll faint.

She catches jesse's eyes quickly pleading for help silently

She saw his eyebrows furrow in concern as he made his way to her

Another jolt of pain went through her again and she screwed her eyes shut

She felt his hand making contact with her shoulder

"Bec are you okay ?" He said with a gentle voice

"Yeah man.. just. I don't feel so good I feel like my head is going to explode." She replied

"Oh okay do you want to get out of here? Do you want some water?"

"Yeah that would be great right now thanks jess" she replied

After talking to Mr Carson jesse took beca out of the museum and called his personal driver to pick them up.

Jesse was confused about what happened to her

She was fine five minutes ago taking several pictures of the girl she was crushing on and was talking to her

I sure hope that beca is okay.

Honk Honk.

Jesse snapped out of his thoughts as the driver pulled up

The driver got out and opened the door and both of them helped the brunette inside the car

Jesse closed the door and walked to the other side of the car.

The driver walked fast to open it for him

Jesse thanked him as he sat inside

He looked at his best friend and saw that her eyes were closed

"Hey beca please don't be dead" he said after he tapped her shoulder

"Jeez your voice is so annoying and I'm not dead, just drop me off at my house"

"But beca you don't look okay let's get you to the hospital and don't worry about the bills I'll pay for it"

"No jesse you're not paying anything and I'm fine I just need to rest at home" beca said

" but beca yo-"

"Don't argue with me or I'm getting out of this car!" Beca said angrily

"Woah I'm not starting a fight with you, I'm sorry beca but I'm just worried.. and you look in pain and you're my best friend i wante to help you." he said

Beca sighed and looked at him in the eye"I'm sorry jesse and thanks for your concern " she said

He smiled at her and looked into the road.

The car ride was over when the driver turned right heading into beca's neighborhood they neared the house and pulled by the sidewalk

Beca's hand reached the handle as she opened the door wide

She couldn't see her dad's car in front of the house nor her step-mom's car also

She walked to the front door and pulled her keys out of her pocket

She opened the door and looked back at jesse walking behind her with her camera bag on his shoulder

"Hey jess thanks for dropping me off but you can go now" she said as she was handled her stuff from the boy

"Are you sure you are okay by yourself your dad doesn't seem to be home" the boy said

"Yeah he is at work he'll be home soon, so.. see you tomorrow swanson" she said with a tired smile

"Yeah see you tomorrow bec" jesse turned and left as she closed the door

She dropped her stuff next to the door and walked upstairs halfway there she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket she pulled it out and looked at a message from Jesse

'Lock your door before you pull your pants down and jack off to the new photos of your girl ;)'

"Oh my god" you felt your cheeks blush as you look down to your crouch and find a small tent developing

"Ughhh" you groan loudly as thoughts about how hot the red head was today invade your head

You shake your head as you curse jesse under your breath while heading towards your room

You take off your glasses tiredly and peel off your jacket throwing it across the bedroom she moved her hands to her jeans and pulled them off too

She looked at her self in the mirror only in her bra and boxer shorts her petite frame shook lightly from the breeze that was blowing from her window

She walked and stood in front of her bedroom window and looked at the window across from hers. It was Chloe's bedroom.

They have been neighbors for as long as she can remember but sadly they weren't even friends

Chloe was always busy being the schools hottest girl beca didn't think she would notice beca

They weren't on the same social scale beca being the nerdy awkward photographer and chloe the most adored by all

Beca sighed sadly hoping that she'll find the courage to take the chance and ask the red head out

She closed the window and walked to her bed

Then suddenly she felt light headed and sweat forming on her body

Beca fell on the bed face down she raised her arms trying to catch anything to hold on to

Then she rolled on the bed and fell on the floor pulling the duvet with her she felt so cold and wrapped her self with the duvet as the sleep took over her.

Beca woke up with a stratle

"What the hell happened" she pushed herself from the floor and looked at her desk topShe reached her glasses and wore them

"What? Are those broken" she said with confusion as she looked at her reflection in the mirror

She took them off and she was seeing her face in the reflection clearly

"What?" She said and wore her glasses again and she was met again with a blurred sight and she took them off and she was back with a clear vision

Beca tried wearing her glasses and taking them off a few time

"I Guess I don't need them?" She placed the glasses back on the desk top

She turned towards her then halted then turned around again facing the mirror She was met by a sight that was foreign to her

"Do i have abs now?" She said as she looked astonishingly at her reflection

She is amazed by the toned body she looks like she hits the gym everyday

Then there was a knock at the door

"Beca are you awake? and are you ok sweetie?" Mr Mitchell said behind the door

"Yeah dad i'm ok and don't come in i'm not dressed yet" she said

"Are you sure jesse called me and said you weren't feeling good yesterday at the field trip" Mr Mitchell said

"I'm fine now dad thanks" beca said

"Alright get ready then you'll be late for school " he said

Beca looks for her clothes on the floor and decided to wear her clothes from yesterday and as she was putting her shirt on she noticed a figure moving from her peripheral vision

Her breath caught in her throat.

The sight infront of her always pulls the same reaction every. single. time.

There she was the girl who captured her heart in her own room in front of her mirror her slender long fingeres comping through those luscious fiery locks

Beca opened her mouth lightly as she stares dumbfounded

She quickly snapped out of her trance

"Fuck! I look like a creep" she took her jacket and skateboard and went out of her room

Feeling happy this morning she skipped the stairs and jumped over the stairs railing landing on the floor of the living room

"I've never seen you so excited at 6:30 beca" Mr Mitchell chuckled as he flipped through the daily bugle newspapers

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad and then beca's stepmom walked in with a launch bag

"here you go honey that's your launch today now off you go before you miss the bus " Sheila says

Beca's eyes widen as she ran to the door as beca went out of the door and walked she saw chloe walking down the road in front of her

"Hey chloe! No um.. hi. I don't think you know this but we have been neighbors since i was six and Um I think we should hang out some time it could be fun you know.." beca says to herself as she prepares herself to talk to the redhead

But no. Of course aubrey posen will drive by in her stupid BMW and asks chloe if she would ride to school with her

Aubrey posen everybody my worst enemy.

Beca whips her head to the left as she hears the school bus

"Shit shit shit shit!" She curses as she saw sprints after it

"Stop! Please stop! Hey!" She shouts as she runs after the bus

Beca ran faster and she extended her arm trying to reach the side of the bus

"Sorry parker the bus is full" bumper says as he and his goons laugh at her

"Hey! Tell him to stop!"she says and extends her arms to bang the side of the bus with her palm

Her hand made contact with banner and it sticked to her hand like if there is glue on it she frowns and pulls her hand back and the banner ripped in half

"Every fucking time!" She shouts after the bus that left her

She places her skateboard on the ground and skates to school

When she arrives there she sees mr swanson dropping Jesse off in front of the gates

"Goodmorning Mr Swanson, hi jesse" she greets them both when she reaches them

"Come on kiddo I've known you since you were five, just call me oliver" he smiled at the sight of the brilliant girl

"Sorry Mr s old habits die hard" she smirks

"You are a very stubborn kid anyone told you that?" Oliver says to the girl

"Believe me dad i tell her every day" jesse says

"And good morning to you to bec" he says

"Hey dork thanks for Yesterday um. You know" she says with a smirk

"Don't mention it" he smiles at her

Oliver looks between them with narrowed eyes

"Okay you two if this is about sharing a magazine with mature content you're both in trouble"

"Wha-t! Noo I wouldn't I mean come on i-i wouldn't " beca says as her face burns bright red

"Dad. Please don't we're in school I have a reputation to uphold I don't want everyone in school calling me a pervert!" Jesse says

"Okay okay sorry kids i thought you two were curious. And if you were it's totally normal but don't trade stuff you know what happened last time Sheila found your magazine son. Under beca's bed" oliver says

"Okay we're done here" beca says as she walks towards the school

Jesse follows her quickly

Mr swanson was laughing at the friends as he shakes his head.

As the bell rings announcing its time for lunch break

Beca takes a place in the cafeteria eating her apple when she noticed the redhead walking in her direction she smiles at her then she feels a tingling sensation in her head

Chloe walks not noticing there is a spilled bottle of juice on the floor

She walks on it and slips in it

And before she hits the floor she feels a strong arm holding her up and her other hand is holding the food tray that slipped from her hand

Chloe watches as her savior balancing the food on her tray safely

"Wow Nice reflexes" chloe says in amazement to the brunette

The brunette who was holding chloe up turned to face her as their faces were inches apart

She looks up at those stormy blue eyes and her breath hitches

Chloe swears that she could see that the girls cheeks reddened and the brunettes eyes glance at her lips a couple of times

"You have blue eyes, I didn't notice that because of your glasses" chloe says to the girl softly

Beca just looked at her and nothing came out of her mouth

Chloe smiled awkwardly at the brunette

"Um. Thanks beca for saving me from slipping " she smiled at the said girl after the brunette handed her the tray and left to join her friends

"What was that chloe?" Aubrey says as the redhead joins them

"It's beca she saved me from slipping" the redhead says

"Wow she's hot behind those glasses who knew" Stacie says as she eyes the brunette from across the cafeteria

"Stacie no!" Aubrey glares at the tall girl

"What you jealous posen? Or you have the hots for her? Ooh bet she's wild at bed. wow now i'm horny." Stacie says eyeing beca hungerly

"What? Ew stacie! Never in a million years" aubrey says while cringing

"Oh so you're into her other friend yeah? What's his name jaxon? Or benson" stacie says

"I swear I'll slap you stacie" aubrey growls her cheeks turning red

"Guys! Stop this is ridicules can't you guys stop bickering for one day" chloe says

"Whatever I'm going to class see you guys later" aubrey says

"That was smooth beca" jesse says as he joins beca at the table

"Shut up swanson" beca says

" Seriously that was so awkward! You could've handled the situation better than this!" Jesse says as he rolls his eyes at beca

"Ugh shut up she is so pretty and smells like lavender. I just couldn't!" Beca says as she bangs her forehead on the table

Hey guys so I've been wondering if there is anyone interested to be a beta to help me write this story better?


	4. Chapter 4

Henderson Co.

The company owned by the Henderson's for three generations has been dominating the technology and information market space, tom was very proud of the legacy his family withhold in NYC, He can only hope that the day he can himself the CEO isn't very far.

Tom drives his all-new Ford GT it was a gift from his father for his 17 birthday the car wasn't just a birthday gift to him it was his **_baby_**

soon he arrived at his father's company parking lot he parked his car and stepped out and took his pack bag with him he felt his phone vibrating from inside the pack bag he took it out and saw his father's name flashing

"Hello dad!" tom says

"hi, son did you finish school?" Mr. Henderson says

"yeah and I just arrived at the company"

"that's great the experiment is about to start in 10 minutes if you want to see the new glider"

"only if I can try it afterward" Tom says excitedly

"I'll think about it." Mr. Henderson says in a thinking voice

"I can hear you smirking over the phone dad this isn't funny." tom says grumbly

"to me it is. Now stop talking and get your Henderson ass in the lab boy" Mr. Henderson says as he hangs up the phone

* * *

"we solved the horizon glide, and the Multi-G balance issues." doctor Martin says to general Peterson next to him

"I've already seen the glider!" general Peterson says looking unamused

"general Peterson! What a surprise. Are you here to buy gliders for the united states army?" Jeffrey Henderson says with a smirk

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Wilson pleasure to meet our board directors." Mr. Henderson says with a broad smile while his son tom follows behind him as they get closer to the general and the board members they nod in acknowledgment towards him.

"I want a progress report on the human enhancers" general Peterson says

"we tried vapor inhalation with rats their strength increased by eight-hundred percent." doctor Martin says as he follows the general

"any side effects?"

"in one trial yes an-"

"it was an elaboration all the tests since then have been successful" Mr. Henderson cuts in quickly

"in the trial that went wrong what happened? What are the side effects?" general Peterson says

"violence. Aggression. and ...insanity" professor Martin says worriedly

"and what do you recommend doctor martin?" General Peterson says

"That was one test, with the exception of doctor Martin our entire staff certifies the product ready for human testing." Mr. Henderson says cutting between the general and professor Martin again

"professor martin?" general Peterson breaks eye contact with Mr. Henderson to look directly at professor Martin

"we need to take the whole line back to formula" professor Martin says as he stepped forward

The general sighs as he turns his back

"back to formula?" Mr. Henderson hisses at professor Martin

"doctor Henderson" general Peterson says his voice loud and clear

He stepped forward towards the general.

"I'll be honest with you Jeffrey. I never supported your projects and I have to thank my predecessor for that"

"Jeffrey the general gave the go-ahead to quest Aerospace to build a prototype of their exoskeleton design, they test in two weeks." Mr. Smith Wilson says

"and if your performance enhancers have not had a successful human trial by that date, I'm going to pull your funding, I'm going give it to them ...gladly." general Peterson says

"dad you can't let this man pull the funding from you i- i- I'll help you dad! " tom says frantically

"just go home tom." Mr. Henderson says harshly

"dad!"

* * *

" _beca don't forget about today you're cleaning the garage, or you will not play video games with Jesse today._ " Mr. Mitchell says from the other line

"but dad come on it's going to take hours! Can it be the other weekend? Please.. dad?"

" _you said the same thing for the three past weekends beca_." Mr. Mitchell deadpans

"I'll clean and polish the car too but please not today!" beca says desperately

"Oh ho you're doing all that and it's going to be today or you can kiss your play station goodbye, end of discussion." Mr. Mitchell says as he hangs up

"fuck!" beca swears loudly as she hits her head on the locker

"Hey, I'll be glad to help? You know since Chloe Beale is your neighbor and Aubrey is her friend and I like her I could show her the muscles of hard labor" Jesse says as he stood next to beca

"dude we are supposed to have an online match with Benji today!"

"are you saying you don't want to show Chloe those bad boys?" he says as he lifts Beca's sleeves with his hand

"she won't be impressed with my noodle arms.." she says as she slaps jesses hand away

"are you kidding me? Shut up you have been going to the gym secretly bec"

Beca and Jesse kept bantering and throwing jokes around until they found students gathering like there was a fight or something the got closer and watched the scene in front of them, they saw Benji their friend hanging upside down by his legs as they saw flash Thompson and bumper Allen holding him by his legs with his head in the trash and the students are chanting

 **Eat! Eat! Eat!**

"but him down flash." beca says as she pushes through the crowd

"Parker come take a picture!" bumper says while flash laughs some more

"dude let him down right now! He's our friend!" Jesse says angrily

"come on Parker, Swanson .. didn't know you were party poopers just take the damn picture." flash says getting irritated

" _PUT HIM DOWN EUGENE!_ " everybody stopped chanting shocked at the outburst from the usually quite girl

"what did you say parker?" flash says as he stomps towards her

Flash lifted his fist up pulled it back and throws it at beca's jaw, the harsh hit made her lip break as she tries to focus again on the blonde another fist came to contact at her eye she fell on the ground dazed when another hit almost hit her rib as she gained focus and grasps flash's leg and pulls his leg and straddles his waist as she begins throwing her own punches

" _ENOUGH_!" the principle pulls beca up and far from the boy on the ground

"all four of you to my office now!" the principle said and turned to beca

"I expect this behavior from them but not you miss Mitchell." He said shaking his head disapprovingly

* * *

"Henderson please don't do this the performance enhancers aren't ready." professor Martin says

"the data doesn't justify the test." he tried again

"I'm asking for the last time we can't do this it's just too dangerous!"

"don't be a coward martin." Mr. Henderson replies calmly

"risks are part of laboratory science."

"let me reschedule with a medical staff and a volunteer" professor Martin says worriedly

"just give me two weeks Jeffrey!"

"two weeks?" Mr. Henderson scoffs

"in two weeks we'll have lost the contract to Quest and Henderson corp will be dead."

"sometimes you got to do everything yourself. Now give me the Promachloraperazine"

"for what?" professor Martin says

"it begins catalyzation when the vapor hits the bloodstream." Mr. Henderson says

"forty thousand years of evolution and we've barely even tapped the vastness of human potential." Mr. Henderson says looking at the tube in his hand then drinks it all In one go

Jeffrey lies in the bed and Martin fastens the strains on his body the bed goes in the gas chamber and Martin turns to the computer to tap the orders and turns to give Jeffrey one last look he saw Jeffrey nodding at him to continue then he turned to the computer to insert the vapor in the chamber

Soon the gas fills the chamber and Martin can see on the diagrams that Jeffrey's muscles are growing fast then the computer begins to show that Jeffrey's blood pressure and heartbeat are rising at a dangerous pace

"Jeffrey!" Martin saw Jeffrey shaking uncontrollably

He quickly taps the order to vent the gas chamber

"Jeffrey! God please!" martin panicks

The peep indicating there is no heartbeat peeps loudly in the room

"oh my god!"

Martin runs into the gas chamber and tries to perform a CPR to safe Jeffrey till he hears his heart beating again

"thank god Jeffrey are you ok!"

Jeffrey opens his eyes with a mad look in his eyes

"back to formula?" Jeffrey says as he gaps martin of the ground by his neck and throws him across the room knocking everything in his was

* * *

Stacie was at Chloe's window she could see beca and Jesse cleaning the garage and Mr. Mitchell was yelling something about fighting at school blah blah.

But that wasn't the reason why she left Chloe and Aubrey chat together on the bed and her on the window

Oh no. she could see beca and Jesse both shirtless sweat dripping on abs that you can guess Michael Angelo sculpted himself.

"damn. Mitchell got hot huh who knew?" Stacie says

"what is it, Stacie?" Aubrey says curiously

"take a look then." she says gesturing next to her not taking her eyes of the friends removing boxes outside

Aubrey gets the window and her eyes widen and opens her mouth in shock

"how did the midget get this fit it can't be I saw her at PE! This isn't possible. Chloe!"

"you guys are weird don't spy on my neighbors." Chloe says trying to apply nail polish correctly

"Chloe get here right fucking now!" Aubrey says out of breath and her face flush

Chloe gets up from her bed rolling her eyes at her friend's antiques and the sight she sees? She can't blame her friends for staring at.

She can see beca bending to get the box on the ground. That ass is tight. She wonders how they would feel under her palms. And when beca gets up and turns around only in her shorts and sports bra she can see beca looking at her abs and flexes in front of a mirror in front of the garage.

Wow.

"no. I'm not developing a crush. I am allowed to admire. Yeah, that's it." Chloe says her cheeks flushing

Suddenly Stacie opens the window making Chloe and Aubrey panic they ducked quickly hitting Stacie and trying to get her now to draw attention to them

"nice bod Mitchell!" she says as she licks a lollipop seductively

"Stacie oh my god!" Aubrey says she couldn't get any more embarrassed than right now

Beca sees Stacie licking a lollipop and chokes on her spit she ran inside so she doesn't embarrass herself anymore a pretty girl like Stacie flirts with her and the first thing she does is choke on her spit? Real attractive Mitchell. Thank god Chloe didn't see anything. That would ruin any chances with the girl. Little did she know.

"what was that?" Jesse says as he enters the kitchen taking a coke out of the fridge handing one to beca

"what was what?" beca says feigning innocence

"c'mon bec three hot girls were gawking at us, why did you run away when Stacie flirted with you?"

"it was only Stacie jess and what would Chloe do at the window staring at me? I'm invisible to her." Beca says as she sips her coke

"Well, you talked to her once? Try it again it's not that hard" Jesse says rolling his eyes

"you don't get it I'm the basketcase Jesse and she's the princess."

"I'll hit you if you say that again." He says pointing a finger at her

"and I found your drawings when you were five? Let me say they are cute as hell. Didn't know you liked superheroes" Jesse says taking the drawing from his pocket

"give me that!" her cheeks are red

"Oh ho. no way I'm keeping it for blackmail." Jesse says as he tried to wrestle her

"ugh!" the only sound beca makes as they wrestle in the kitchen

Jesse manages to run away and beca throws her arm trying to reach for his tank top

 _Thwimp!_

 **What the hell is that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse dropped his beer in shock "what the hell."

Baca's hands twitches as the foreign substance dangles from her fingers up to her wrist, beca panics and pulls the silky string away from her wrist "I can't believe this!"

Jesse comes closer holding her wrist close to his face for an up close look "how? What was that"

"I don't know jess! And I'm kind of freaking out right here!" she says sharply

Jesse snaps his fingers suddenly "the other day ... You weren't feeling good do you think this is because of that?"

"I don't know man! Please I just don't want to die!"

Beca has an unfocused look on her face and her panic level is rising over the seconds so he grabs her face in both of his hands making her look straight to his

"LISTEN TO ME BECA YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE! GOT IT?" he shouts at her

She nods her head furiously "yea- yeah I-I'm okay."

"good. Now let's get this straight. A string just came out of your wrist. Can you do that again?" he asks

Beca looks at her hand for a second, she balled her hand into a fist and released it hoping that the same string comes out again… when nothing came out she tried twisted her wrist and raised to fingers in a piece sign

"what are you doing dork." Jesse says trying to hold a chuckle back

Beca rolled her eyes at him as she continues to do another gestures "what do you think idiot?"

"you forgot to do this one" he says

Beca looks up to him seeing as he gestures a jerking sign "I bet you are familiar with this one a lot" she smirks at him

"it relives pressure you should try it sometime!" he says excitedly

Beca gives him a disgusted look " Ew. Now back at the subject how do is shoot that string again?" she gets her middle and ring finger into her palm

THWIMP!

* * *

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT"

"DO IT AGAIN"

She did it again and grabbed the end of the string with her hands before it goes out of her reach

"weird… what is that? It looks kind of like a – a web?" she says

"that's not normal beca"

"and those muscles aren't normal! And- and my sight jess it can't be fixed overnight!" she says

"you are right you couldn't get this fit even if you tried"

"hey!"

"it's true I'm just saying. You are one lazy mofo" he says with a chuckle

She scoffed "Ass."

Jesse's smile drops "you weren't feeling good yesterday why is that?"

"all I remember was I was taking pictures of chloe then I felt a bug bite on my neck" she says as she reaches behind her neck, beca furrows her eyebrows as her fingertips came to a contact with a small string.

She pulls the string away and her skin stretches as if the string is coming out of under her skin,

She pulls again slowly as a small spider came out

Jesse gags at the sigh"it's a spider."

"No shit Sherlock" she tosses it into the nearby trash bin

"no wait we need to examine the spider it might be toxic!" he takes a tissue and grabs the spider

"it's achaearanea tepidariorum" she shrugs to which jesse gave her a blank expression

"it's a normal house hold spider." She says again with an eye roll

"oh. But normal house hold spiders can't harm humans or give you physical changes…" jesse says thoughtfully

"unless if the spider who bit me had tests on the Henderson labs we visited on the school field trip" she says

"we have to go there again." Jesse says already planning another visit to the labs. THWIMP!

Jesse looks at his shirt now covered with beca's web "dude that's my new shirt!" he groans

AFTER TWO HOURS

Jesse gets of the phone after talking to his chauffeur "hey beca the driver is gonna be here any minute , see you tomorrow!"

Beca walks with him to the door "bye jesse and don't forget we have to go to the lab after school"

"of course! Now gimme a kiss. " he puckers his lips at her

She pushes him outside "gross!" She pulls her hand back and her hands are stuck to his shirt

"ahh you can let me go now."

She frowns as she tugs again "I'm trying." She tugs again making jesse falter on his footing "this is a new addition to the web thingy I had this afternoon. I think I have spider abilities!" she says

"woah that's awesome" jesse says excitedly suddenly beca let's go of him as the driver pulls in the driveway

"weird. I have to test this again in my room" beca says looking at her hand

"make sure chloe doesn't see this close you blinds beca" he gives her a pointed look

"sure, Now get out of here nerd." She closes the door after him

* * *

Beca is already in her room so she strips to her bra and boxers when a ding reaches her ears

I forgot to tell you make sure chloe doesn't see you jacking off ;)

Fucking hell. She looks towards the window and sees chloe in her room. In a sinfully short pajama shorts and a tank top

Beca groans she looks down to her boxers seeing that there is a tent forming in there

"seriously? every time I see her I pop a boner?" Beca tries to ignore the situation and slips under the covers to catch some sleep. When that didn't happen she looks down and lil B is standing proudly she thought there was no other choice

Beca throws her covers to the side already on her feet she locks her door just to be safe and looks again towards chloe seeing her room is already dark. She is probably asleep beca thought

so beca drags her hands until they reached the waist band of her boxers she hooks two fingers on each side and drags her boxers down slowly…

she lets out a slow breath when her penis is out of its confinement she grabs it and moves her hand up and down slowly her eyes drifted close and her thoughts drifted to a certain redhead who was not so far away from her, her hand came up again stroking the head a couple of times before going down to the base and up again faster this time she moaned loudly

she bit her lips to stop the sounds from alerting anyone who might be awake, beca felt herself teetering on edge and she strokes her length faster her legs felt they couldn't hold her so she leaned back on her door while reaching for her other hand for a tissue on her desk

"Chloe!" escaped her lips as thrusted into her hand and came. She panted hard and slumped on the ground when her legs felt they couldn't hold her

She opened her eyes and cleaned herself with the tissue and throws it in the trash bin feeling the tension leave her body

"jesse was right. This is a relive. I need to do this more" she smirks as she throws her boxers aside when she found stains of her cum she missed.

She figured why not sleep naked tonight.

* * *

AN: so I know I'm bot the best writer in this fandom and I know I do update in every-while I've had my plan for this fic written for a while and I lost it and I guess I just lost my interest in continuing this story and I aleays tell my self I'm busy with college which isn't an excuse because I can't organize my college life and regular one. But I hope I can continue this for myself and for all the readers

P.s. someone suggested this story needs something spicy. And for Sharo who gave me a push to do this


End file.
